Pour elle
by J'adore les mangas
Summary: Songfic sur le couple YohAnna mais je parle aussi un peu des autres couples, possible.


**Pour elle.**

Yoh regardait les étoiles et repensait à sa vie ses derniers temps.

J'ai gagné le tournoi des shamans et je suis devenu le roi. Je suis heureux, j'ai exaucé le vœu de chacun de mes amis. Horohoro avait un endroit pour Corey et tous ses amis. Mily et Lyserg habitait dans la même ville et faisait leur étude ensemble, dans la même école. Ryo avait trouvé sa reine des shamans. Faust avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie grâce à Yoh qui l'a réssucité. Yun avait demandé à Yoh de ressuciter Paï Long, tout comme il l'avait fait avec Elisa et accepta. Yun et Paï Long vivait dans la demeure de la famille Tao. Len avait permis à sa famille de retrouver sa gloire passée et il devint le chef de famille à la place de son oncle. Chocolove était devenu l'un des plus grand comique du monde tout comme l'était son vieu maître. Tous avaient vu leurs rêves se réaliser, le seul qui n'était pas vraiment satisfait, c'était moi, Yoh Asakura.

Ces derniers temps une chanson m'avais marqué plus que tout, une qui exprimait très bien mes pensées et tout ce que je serais prêt à faire pour changer la vie que je mène, rien que pour une personne.

_Elle a su capturer mon âme_

_Apprivoiser ma vie_

_Mon idéal_

_Dort entre ses nuits_

_Elle est la seule et la première_

_Pour qui je pourrais_

_Condamner le monde entier,_

_Faire tomber la pluie,_

_Ajouter des mélodies_

Comment ? là est ma seule question. Comment elle a fait pour que je dépende autant d'elle ? Je n'en sait rien, mais c'est ainsi… Je l'aime, plus que tout au monde. Je n'arrive pas à ne pas penser à elle, elle m'est devenue… vital ! oui, vital est le mot qui convient. Combien de fois ai-je rêvé de sa mort pendant le tournoi des shamans, car j'ai cru qu'elle allait mourir, à cause de mon frère, Hao ? Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas compté, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûre, c'est que sans elle, j'aurais très bien pu rejoindre mon frère dans sa folie et condamner le monde. Même encore maintenant, mais pour elle, pour ma belle Hime, que j'aime tant. Rien que pour elle, je ferais pleuvoir pendant des jours ou condamner le monde entier.

_Pour elle, pour elle,_

_Je ferai renaître les symphonies_

_Pour elle, pour elle,_

_je dirai tout ce que j'ai appris_

_Pour elle, pour elle,_

_J'irai boire à la source de ses larmes_

_Pour elle je déposerai les armes_

_Pour elle, pour elle_

_Je ferai renaître les symphonies_

_Pour elle, pour elle_

_Je dirai tout ce que j'ai appris_

_Pour elle, pour elle  
J'irai boire à la source de ses larmes_

_Pour elle je déposerai les armes_

Ma belle Hime, si tu savais tout ce que je serais capable de faire pour toi, tu ne le croirais pas. Je m'en suis voulu de t'avoir fait pleurer et j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour que tu arrêtes, même si cela signifie que je dois mourir. Mais tout cela, tu l'ignores, et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi… car j'ai peur, même si ça te paraît difficile à croire, j'ai peur de découvrir que… tu ne m'aimes pas ou même pire… plus, je préfère rester dans l'ignorance et espérer que de te l'avouer et d'avoir mon cœur brisé.

_Elle est l'eau de ce rivage_

_Où j'ai déposé ma vie_

_Pour elle, je trouverai la faille_

_Qui conduit loin de l'ennui_

_Je supporterai le mal _

_Elle reste ma vie_

_Ma lumière à tout jamais_

_Mon océan, ma mélodie_

Je supporterai n'importe quelle torture pour toi ou à ta place, je tiens tellement à toi que je préfère mourir ou être torturer pendant des siècles… que de te voir souffrir pendant quelques secondes. Tu es mon seul port d'attache, c'est pour toi que j'ai gagné et que j'ai voulu rester en vie lors du dernier affrontement contre Hao. Et maintenant, si tu venais à mourir, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Tu es la personne la plus importante de toute ma vie… je te ferais passer avant n'importe quoi, même mon devoir de roi… et si tu venais à mourir, je ne crois pas que j'arriverais encore à vivre sans toi… ma lumière, ma mélodie, ma belle Hime.

_Pour elle, pour elle_

_Je ferai renaître les symphonies_

_Pour elle, pour elle_

_Je dirai tout ce que j'ai appris_

_Pour elle, pour elle_

_J'irai boire à la source de ses larmes_

_Pour elle, je déposerai les armes_

_Pour elle, pour elle_

_Je ferai renaître les symphonies_

_Pour elle, pour elle_

_Je dirai tout ce que j'ai appris_

_Pour elle, pour elle_

_J'irai boire à la source de ses larmes_

_Pour elle, je déposerai les armes_

_Pour elle, pour elle_

_Je ferai renaître les symphonies_

_Pour elle, pour elle_

_Je dirai tout ce que j'ai appris_

_Pour elle, pour elle_

_J'irai boire à la source de ses larmes_

_Pour elle, je déposerai les armes_

- Yoh, qu'est ce que tu fais?

Je retournais, regardais la personne qui venait de parler et sourit.

- J'observais les étoiles avant de me coucher.

- Elles sont belles?

- Très, mais…

J'arrêtais de parler en me rendant compte de ce que j'allais dire.

- Mais ?

Après tout, si je ne lui dis pas ce soir, je n'aurais peut-être plus le courage (ou la folie) de lui dire.

- Pas autant que toi…

Anna me regarde comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre.

- Il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis un moment et qui me tient à cœur, c'est… je t'aime.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Je t'aime Anna, tu es la seule femme que j'aime.

- Tu… Tu mens, je sais très bien que tu es déjà amoureux… de ton Hime comme tu l'appelles…

Hein ? De quoi, elle parle et pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

- Durant tout le tournoi, tu n'as pas arrêté de faire des cauchemars et j'ai demandé à un esprit de te surveiller, pour savoir de quoi tu rêvais et dans ton sommeil tu parlais, tu disais : " Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, tu es mon Hime, ma belle et douce Hime, comment est-ce que je vais vouloir continuer à vivre sans toi " et puis tu continues ainsi : "D'accord, je vais gagner mais seulement pour te venger. "

- Ah, c'est ça…

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Tu aurais pu me le dire que tu aimais quelqu'un, que tu aurais aimé annuler nos fiançailles… Tout ce que tu trouves me dire c'est " ah c'est ça ! "… Je te détestes !

Elle se retourne et veut partir, je la retiens par son bras et la met face à moi. Je m'approche de son visage, tout doucement et mes lèvres finissent par rencontrer les siennes. Elle est tellement étonnée, ça je le parierais qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, qu'elle entrouvre ses lèvres, je ne peux m'empêcher d'approfondir le baiser. A bout de souffle, je met fin au baiser.

- C'est toi ma belle et douce Hime… et tu le seras probablement à tout jamais.

Elle me sourit, me saute au cou, ce qui me fait perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur le sol en l'emportant avec moi, et m'embrasse dans un baiser encore plus passionné que celui que je lui avais donné.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Fut la seule chose qu'elle me dit avant qu'on ne passe notre première et sûrement pas dernière nuit ensemble avant quelques années, plusieurs mais vraiment plusieurs années.

THE END.

3


End file.
